Shawn Bunch vs. Chad Coon
The fight was the Bellator and professional MMA debut of Shawn Bunch, no amateur fights. Chad Coon was 0-1 coming in, left 0-2. The Fight The first round began of the bantamweight fight. Bunch came out fast with a head fake, got a big double to guard. Four thirty as Coon worked for an armbar. He didn't find it. Four fifteen. Bunch defended another armbar. Four minutes. Bunch landed a right, not much on it. Three thirty-five. Bunch landed a left and a right elbow there, too. Bunch landed a right elbow and a right hand, several semi blocked rights. Three fifteen. Three minutes as the ref stood them up, seems my stream is a few seconds behind. Coon landed a leg kick and Bunch got a single to guard. Two thirty-five. "Short elbow!" Coon was trying to stall. Two fifteen. Coon landed a left elbow. Two minutes as Bunch landed two short rights. The ref wanted work. Bunch defended an armbar. One thirty-five remaining. Coon landed a few lefts. The ref stood them up. One fifteen. One minute left as Coon landed an inside kick. Bunch ate a jumping knee and got a messy double to guard. Thirty-five. "Elbow!" Fifteen. Bunch landed a few short left elbows there. The first round ended. 10-9 Bunch.. "Posture up, control his wrists and get some shots off. A little more active." The second round began. Coon landed a leg kick, kneed the face and Bunch got a double to guard. "Work!" Four thirty-five. Bunch tried the smother. Bunch landed a few very short rights. Four fifteen. "Elbow! Short elbow!" Bunch landed a short left elbow. Four minutes. Coon landed a right and a left elbow. Three thirty-five. "Elbows to the side of the head!" Short short right hammerfists from Bunch. Coon landed a left elbow. "All day, Chad!" Coon landed a right elbow. Three fifteen. Coon landed a right elbow. The ref wanted work. Three minutes. The ref stood them up. Two thirty-five. Bunch landed a big right, dragged him down, had the back, rights under, Coon regained guard. Two fifteen. Definitely a snoozefest so far. Two minutes. Bunch landed a right and a left. Coon landed two or three right elbows. Smith gave a shoutout to his fan's son for his birthday. One thirty-five. Bunch landed a few right hands, some more. "Come on, Chad!" Coon landed two or three right elbows, another few. One fifteen. "This is King Mo/Mousasi esque" someone commented on Spike. One minute. Coon landed a right elbow. Thirty-five. The ref wanted work. Coon landed a left elbow. Fifteen as the ref stood them up. Coon missed a high kick slipping as the second round ended. 10-9 Bunch. The ref warned both men to be active. "He's just looking to cut you with an elbow. Control his biceps," they told Bunch. "He's very frustrated," they told Coon. "He's pissing me off," Coon replied quietly. The third round began. Coon landed an iffy body kick. Coon landed a leg kick, four thirty-five. Coon dropped Bunch with a leg kick, Bunch still got a single to guard there, four fifteen. Four minutes. Bunch went body-head body-head with the right hand. Bunch landed a few decent rights. Three thirty-five. Coon landed a slashing right elbow. Three fifteen. Bunch landed a few rights, worked the body with several more. Three minutes. Coon landed a right elbow. Coon landed three right hammerfists, two right elbows. Two thirty-five, a few more. Bunch landed a few lefts there. Two fifteen. Bunch postured up landing five or six rights. Two minutes. Coon landed a right elbow. The ref stood them up. One thirty-five. Coon landed an inside kick. One fifteen. Coon missed a high kick. Bunch landed a short inside kick and dodged a leg kick. One minute. Bunch backpedaled. Coon missed a body kick there. Thirty-five. Bunch checked out the time. Fifteen. Coon missed a high kick. Coon missed a side kick. The third round ended. 10-9 Bunch. 30-27 Bunch, very underwhelming performance. Coon looked disappointed. Yep 30-27 UD as Bunch played to the crowd, they booed. Bunch didn't seem to care.